


Fantasy

by HF_Carlie



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cerebella and feng as addictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HF_Carlie/pseuds/HF_Carlie
Summary: The Cirque Des Cartes came to watch the wrestling game and Taliesin is big gay
Relationships: Beowulf/Taliesin(Skullgirls)
Kudos: 13





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame that one Doujin that Aeon owned.  
> I can't stop thinking about it.

It is a very beautiful day, Beowulf has gotten into the ring again, such a wonderful day for him the Cirque Des Cartes are here to watch his game with Cerebella.  
He is so overwhelming, he sure that they all came here just to see him beat up Cerebella.  
Or... see Cerebella beats him.

The fight started and every audience screams and shouts for him. Well...not for the Cirque Des Cartes who watches them with such straight face.

'Oh Beowulf'  
Taliesin giggles  
'The sweat... The skins red...'  
'Wonderful...'  
He smiles under his black and white mask while holding his parasite, Muse.

'Taliesin? Did you say something?'  
Feng asked and turn back to see him

'No, not at all'  
He tilts his head 

'Don't lie to me Taliesin'  
'I heard everything and that's gay'  
'The gayest speech I ever heard'

'That's none of your business, Feng'  
'Besides, you should turn back and watch the game. Look, Cerebella is losing'

'What??? No way!!!'  
'That bastard Beowulf!!!'  
She turns back immediately after hearing what Taliesin said.  
And the winner is Beowulf.

'Tch...'  
'Anyway that was an incredible game'  
Cerebella said to Beowulf while they're walking to the Cirque Des Cartes crew.

'Hell yeah, it is!'  
'You did great today Cerebella! Fist pump!'  
They're such an idiot...

'Beowulf'  
Taliesin walks to him while everyone is cheering for Cerebella even if she loses the fight  
'Yes?'  
'Wait, hold up, I think I know you...lemme remember your name real quick....'  
...  
'Ugh, I...' He scratches his head and looking at him with a nervous smile  
'That's fine. My name's Taliesin  
'Taliesin! Sorry for forgetting your name again.'  
He laughs 

'I would like to talk to you -privately- for a moment.'  
He said with a serious voice  
'Yeah, sure!'

they walk out of the crowd and nobody ever notice where they went to.

'So...What would you like to discuss?'  
'Is it about the training? Because you're skinny as hell'  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'Eh sorry, so what is it?'  
Slam!!!!  
Taliesin pushes him to the wall and looks at him closely.

'W-What happened.!?' He's surprised about what Taliesin is doing.  
'There's something I need to tell you for a really long time...'  
He took off his mask, reveals his beautiful face and looks at Beowulf close.

'I think... I'm into you...'  
'W-What?'  
'In other words...I love you.'  
And he kissed him in the mouth slowly, makes the one who he is pushing sweat hard and flattered.  
His whole body feels hot, It was the first time and he didn't expect that his first time will be with a man.

It actually feels good...

He reaches for Taliesin's long blonde hair and pulls him closer, makes the kiss even hotter.  
He can barely breathe because it was right after the fight and he doesn't want Taliesin to get stinky.

The one who breaks the kiss was Taliesin, his face is kinda purple-ish red  
He didn't expect Beowulf to kiss him back too...

'How was that?'  
Beowulf huffed and grinned  
'Excellent, I wasn't expected you to kiss me back'  
'Does that mean you're accepting my love for you?'  
He smirks with a blushed face.  
'Hell yeah, I am'  
'You're kind of cute though.'  
He kissed him again in the cheek

'But be careful with me'  
'Cause this wolf will eat ya senselessly'  
He laughed  
'Oh, I wish...'  
Taliesin's hand is rubbing on Beowulf crotch, It's starting to get hard...

'Wait. Right now?'

'Absolutely.'  
'What if I say...This elf is gonna eat the wolf alive?'

'Aeon!!!!!'  
The book is shut immediately after the voice of Venus.  
'Yes?sister?'

'Mother called you for dinner like 3 times!'  
'Jeez, you're such a bookworm.'  
Aeon giggles  
'Well, this book is interesting...'


End file.
